


My Sunshine

by Thepolishyanderefox



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: After the Carcrash Clementine takes AJ and runs to a nearby building trying to calm the crying toddler down. If only Lee was here...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They look like such a cute family tbh

Cries echoed through the forest along with heavy footsteps and loud, sharp breaths. A girl no older than 12 ran through it, a little boy in her arms. Clementine was sniffling and holding AJ close. Kenny just died. Just like that. No great heroic sacrifice, no herd just- a car crash. He was completely limp. She remembered her mother talking about it before cross section parasomething.   
After a few more agonizing minutes she arrived at a small abandoned hut. She pulled her weapon and slowly approached it.   
...  
She didn't hear anyone or anyTHING for that matter.  
As she laid her hand on the door knob a twig snappped behind her. She instantly whipped around and gawked at what was before her. A deer! A big one at that. It was a female. Clem bit her lip and thought about it. If she shot now she was sure to attract walkers.. But the deer seemed so well fed and-

A fawn. She stared as a small fawn joined the doe. Her heart sank as she watched the two. They were just like her an AJ. The small one wouldn't make it without his mom. Sighing she put her gun away and opened the door to the hut. The inside was relatively clean, a few vines had grown through the wood but other than that it was good to go. She gently picked up AJ and sat him on the bed. She checked him real quick for wounds but didn't find any. The toddler looked pretty spooked though probably from the shock.   
Furrowing her eyebrows she gently patted his head. "Hey goofball wha-" 

And he started crying. Loudly.  
His small hands instantly went up to his face as he cried and whimpered. Clem was panicking a little bit. This was bad. He was going to attract a whole herd! Think Clem think. What would Lee do- "Uhm- ah!" She took his small hands carefully and hald them tightly. "You are my Sunshine. My only sunshine..." She smiled when she noticed his whimperes getting quiet. "You make me happy... When skies are grey." She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. She wasn't going to leave him. Ever.   
"You'll never know dear.. How much I love you.." Clementine picked him up again and sat down, resting him on her lap and against her, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the Universe. He was.  
"Please don't take my Sunshine away.."   
She glanced down and saw her little goofball fast asleep grabbing onto her shirt tightly.   
She remembered when Lee sung that song to her. Bakc in the MotorInn she had a nightmare about the Pharmacy and told Lee that she couldn't sleep, so he offered her to sing. Admittedly his voice was very ruff and he didn't hit a few notes but it was comforting non the less.   
She leaned back against the wall but it felt like all the way back when she leaned against Lee. She missed him dearly. 

A few years later AJ was laying in her arms again still tightly clutching her shirt however she wasn't the one singing. "The other night dear as I lay Sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms.. When I awoke dear I was mistaken so I hung my head and I cried.." Of course Louis was doing the lip thing. "Y'know I never said you couldn't sleep here." "I know but little buddy over here is all over You."


	2. You'll be in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 13 year old Clementine watched as a few people of the new Frontier sat around a fire, drunk, singing some old songs. She noticed a guitar that was leaned against a wall nearby..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos on my work! I'm glad that you enjoyed it^^

"Iii'mm noot maaddee foor pawin' rooaaddsss~ I ain't cut off to climb highhh poollleesss~ But I'm pwretty good attt drinkingg beeeerrr~" 

Clementine rolled her eyes as she watched the drunk members of the New Frontier all in arms singing with a slurr in their voices. They had offered her to join but she firmly refused. She had AJ to look after she couldn't get drunk or even tipsy for that matter.   
Speaking of her little goofball she looked down as the toddler drew happily. It seemed like he was trying to draw David. She had to hold back a laugh. AJ's interpretation of David featured an angry brown stick figure with orange over the body and very angry eyebrows on the face. "Whatcha drawing goofball? Is that the mean old military taco?" AJ giggled happily and nodded. Smiling, she ruffled his curly hair and took a pencil herself. God she hasn't drawn in forever last time was at the house in Savannah... Shaking her head she started to draw. She remembered before the apocalypse she was a huge fan of Disney. Which child wasn't? Just like any little girl she dreamed of becoming a princess. She still rememberd her dad buying her a Princess and the frog dress just a year before this all started. But unlike all other girls she also enjoyed the more 'boyish' movies escpecially Tarzan. She remembered that they still owned a VHS Tape player and all the disney movies on it. 

That actually gave her an idea. She stood up and quickly assured AJ that she was just going to get something. There was a guitar somewhere here she knew it. She looked around and found it leaned against a wall. She looked at the group but she doubted that anyone was going to play guitar in their state.   
So she took it back to AJ and sat down adjusting her hands on the instrument. The little 2 year old turned around and curiously eyed the guitar. Clem smiled and gently played a few notes. It wasn't perfectly tuned but hell this was the apocalypse. A functioning instrument was a wonder at this point. She took a deep breath and played some notes again. "Come stop your crying it'll be alright... Just take my hand hold it tight.." Aj made an o with his mouth and crawled closer to her sitting directly in front now. She giggled and continued: "I will protect you from all around you... I will be here don't you cry..." He giggled and clapped his hands together. "For one to small you seem so strong-" "S-Swong-" She glanced at him. He was trying to speak! Finally she'd tried for years. "My arms will hold you keep you save and warm..." "svav aw wam!!" She laughed again and nodded. "And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart." "Hawt." "From this day on now and forever more-" "Fover!"   
"Yes-"   
Clem jumped a bit when one of the strings suddenly ripped. Frowning she looked at the back of the guitar. "Dammit. Sorry buddy seems like thats enough for one night." AJ mimicked her expression and stuck out his lip. 

 

"You play guitar? For real?" Louis and Clementine walked down the path in the savezone to check the traps. "Well... Its just plugging at a few strings its not that hard..." AJ ran to them and pointed at a nearby Tree. "Clem the trap over there has ripped!" She raised an eyebrow and followed the kid to one of the traps. Indeed the string that held the trap up was ripped ans hung about a meter and a half above their heads. She reached up but it was out of her reach. "Wait we wouldn't want the lady to break her nail now would we?" Louis tried to grab it as well jumping up a bit. "Damn." "Great job Prince charming." He looked at her and pouted. "Well excuse me princess I tried." 

She crossed her arms and thought for a moment until AJ spoke up. "Lemme try. You can lift me up and I can grab the thing." Louis grinned. "Great idea little man! Come here." Aj did so and Louis picked him up and sat him on his shoulders. Indeed he managed to grab the string and Louis let him go. Butttt he just kinda hung in the air because he was to light to pull it down. The older boy let out a laugh. "Oh look at little Trazan over here!" Aj glared at him and with some help from clem they pulled it down and tied it to the tree again.


	3. Row your Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny loved his boats.

"Row row row your boat gently down the street-" "Merrily Merrily Merrily live is but a dream." Kenny smiled as the 12 year old next to him finished the song and grinned as she looked at the streets. "Very good Clem! I swear as soon as we're down in Florida I'll make a sailor out of you ane lil' Alvie here right buddy?" The bearded man turned around to look at the toddler who just pulled at his shoes.   
Kenny's expression fell quickly. "Damn I can't get him to say anything. Duck was gabblin' a mile a minute at his age.." "Just give him time Kenny. He'll talk when he's ready." Clementine interviened and sighed. She respected Kenny but he could be so st- "AH!" All of a sudden she lost control over the car. Must've been the ice on the street! Kenny tried to grab the wheel to steady the car but it was to late and they crashed into a tree.She hit her head against the wheel pretty hard but Clem's mind instantly went to AJ who sat save in the backseat. She sighed again this time out of relief until she noticed that Kenny wasn't next to her anymore. She got out of the car and spotted him a few meters away. "No-" She ran to him and held her hand over her mouth tears instantly filling her eyes. "No no this can't be happening-" "Ugh..." Like a miracle Kenny sat himself up and stared at the girl. "I-i'm fine just help me up will ya?" She grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as she could but he was to heavy. "I don't feel anything..." "T-thats good..." "No Clem I don't feel ANYTHING." Her eyes went wide and the tears poured down her cheeks now. "Goddamn- GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She looked over to the car and saw a walker who tried to get in along with a herd. "COME HERE YOU FUCKER!" Clementine looked at Kenny in shock but he just nodded at her. "Go and save AJ." "H-he will be save with me I-i promise-" "I know he will Clementine." Kenny sent her a last fond smile until a walker fell next to him. She looked away and ran to the car, grabbing AJ and ran as fast as she could. 

 

"Row row row your boat gently down the stream~ Merrily Merrily Merrily life is but a dream~ Common Aj!" "Row row row your boat gently down the stream~ if you see a crocodile don't forget to scream~" "Don't forget.... To... Scream.." The 16 year old looked at her little goofball and furrowed her brows. "Whats wrong buddy? You used to love that song." "Its a stupid song. You don't scream. Ever. Screaming attracts monsters." Clementine opened her mouth but closed it again and sighed laying the spear she had against the bridge. "You're right but the song was written before Kids had to worry about monsters." She sat down next to the 5 year old and looked down at the Walker laying in the water. "I don't know a time like that." Clem nodded and looked at him. "What do we do when the monsters come?" "We shoot them in the head." She nodded as he pulled out his gun. "Right... Now... What do you do if I get bit?" 

"I-"


End file.
